Back from the Dead
by Prongslet24
Summary: Back form the dead is a story in Lily Luna's POV. It starts when the dead starts coming back to life and chaos erupts.


"Daddy, are you alright?" I asked.

"Come here," he answered.

Sliding onto the bench next to him I began to get wrapped up in my thoughts… Seeing daddy with such an expression of sadness on his kind face always made me want to share his despair. He only ever wore this look when people talked about the deceived and also on avery year on Halloween. Every year my siblings James and Albus, along with my god-brother Teddy, we try to get daddy to open up to what was bothering him, but every year he refused saying that we weren't old enough. The four of us considered him as one of the bravest, kindest and best men to ever step foot in the wizarding world, maybe even including the muggles; the non magic people. After all daddy _was_ the one to defeat Voldemort, even though he always said that he had help. The one thing we _don't_ like about daddy is that, he blames himself for those who died fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Today makes twenty-two years for my parents to be dead," daddy shook with grief breaking the silence.

"It wasn't your fault they died, Harry. They gave their lives to save yours, just like my parents did, they died so you could have a future, so that you could build a family like you have; they died on their own accord," Teddy whispered softly.

I know, but I feel so helpless sometimes! If I was stronger I could have spared innocent lives, especially Mum's, Dad's, Sirius', Prof—I mean Remus', Tonks' and Fred's," Daddy muttered.

"You were one when grandma and grandpa died, dad! I don't think you could have done something to help them even if you wanted to," James retorted incredulously.

"Besides, if you're more stronger than you already are, you'll explode,, daddy!" I chimed in succeeding to make light of the situation, while Albus glared daggers at James for what he said. Which I have to admit was rather harsh.

"Thanks, Lily-Flower. For a seven year old, you sure are smart, just like your Mummy-Flower," daddy laughed while running his callused hands through my fiery red hair that I have inherited from mummy.

"Harry, I heard that!" mummy shrieked playfully from behind us.

"You were supposed to, Ginevra love," daddy said kissing Mummy.

"You are forgiven, on one condition; NEVER CALL ME **GINEVRA** AGAIN! And Lily does have a point you know, about you exploding," Mummy responded growing serious.

Daddy sighed and ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"You've got us, dad, and I doubt that grandma, grandpa and your godfather would want you to live blaming yourself. Anyway death could be the beginning of a great adventure!" Albus remarked getting a dreaming look in his eyes.

"What? Did I say something dad?"

"You're a lot like your namesake, Al. You just quoted Professor Dumbledore when you said that last sentence, he told me that same thing right after Sirius died," Daddy chuckled with amusement evident on his handsome face.

"Well said, Harry," a voice spoke from the darkness at the edge of woods that surrounded Potter Manor.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the blood draining out of Daddy's face. Whoever this was, he recognised his voice. I watched as Daddy approached the spot with his wand clutched tightly in his hand, pointing towards the darkness within the trees. About two minutes later a man about Daddy's age emerged from the woods with daddy holding the man at wand-point.

"Who are you?" Daddy questioned.

The man merely raised an eyebrow. He either had a death-wish (this was likely because even _I_ hadn't seen Daddy this furious) or he didn't have anything to be afraid of and had seen and experienced

"Who do you think I am?"

"A horrendous imposter and don't even **try** to convince me that you are Sirius!"

"What if I do this?"

And with a pop a dog who looked like a grim appeared in the man's place.

"You're an animagus!" Teddy exclaimed.

With another pop the man reappeared while the dog disappeared.

"My guess is that you are Teddy Lupin? Remus' and Tonks' kid?"

"How the bloody hell did you know?"

"Sirius?" Daddy interrupted.

"And finally the saviour of the wizarding world believes me!" 'Sirius' responded.

"Shut it!"

"Language Harry."

"I give up! Anyway how are you alive?"

"Because I just am," Sirius smirked. "Fine I'll tell you, but **only** after some food. I'm starving," He replied after the look of annoyance on Daddy's face.

"Okay, come on," Al said.

I knew that even though my entire family were astonished at the turn of events, we will be happy about it because we all know that Daddy is so much happier than he was this morning. We will continue to stand by him. Forever.


End file.
